Primer Oficial
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Shonnen-Ai] Una pregunta de Law deja inquieto a Zoro. ¿Qué función tenía él en esa tripulación? ¿Por qué Luffy lo había escogido? Eso generaría que sus sentimientos se descontrolaran. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Primer Oficial.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Shonnen-Ai, drama.

**Clasificación:** +13.

**Advertencias:** UA, relaciones homosexuales, insinuaciones sexuales.

**Serie:** One Piece.

**Pareja:** Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy.

**Personajes secundarios:** Los demás Mugiwaras, y Trafalgar Law.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.632 palabras.

**Resumen:** Una pregunta de Law deja inquieto a Zoro. ¿Qué función tenía él en esa tripulación? ¿Por qué Luffy lo había escogido? Eso generaría que sus sentimientos se descontrolaran.

**Notas:** Contiene **_Spoilers_** de la _**Saga de la Alianza Pirata.**_ Más concretamente sucede entre el _**Arco de Punk Hazard**_ y el _**Arco de Dressrosa.**_ (Anime: capítulos del 579-629)

• En el primer párrafo, uso los apodos de los Mugiwaras escritos —la mayoría— en la fonética japonesa. Sombrero de Paja Luffy, Gata Ladrona Nami, Pierna Negra Sanji, El Amante del Algodón de Azucar Chopper, La Niña del Demonio Robin.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Primer Oficial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que Trafalgar había subido a ese barco, una pregunta rondó por su cabeza. Todos ahí tenían su función, por mínima que fuera pero la tenían, excepto esa persona. Mugiwara no Luffy, el capitán. Dorobō Neko Nami, la navengante. Sogeking Usopp, el tirador y ayudante del carpintero. Kuroashi no Sanji, el concinero. Wataame Daisuki Chopper, el médico. Akuma no Ko Nico Robin, la arqueóloga e recaudadora de información. El Ciborg Franky, el carpintero y constructor del barco. Y Soul King Brook, el músico Pero en esa lista faltaba alguien, y lo sabía: Kaizoku Gari no Zoro. Había observado que él lo único que hacía en ese barco era dormir y entrenar, no hacía nada más. ¿Qué era en la tripulación, el espadachín? No, porque si era así tendría que estar compartiendo su puesto con ese extraño esqueleto, que también era espadachín.

Law, como capitán, sabía que cada miembro de una tripulación era indispensable, porque cada uno jugaba un papel en la banda. Sin embargo, sabiendo eso, aún no había encontrado ese papel para el espadachín.

Y eso lo llenaba de curiosidad.

Bien es sabido por la mayoría de piratas que Mugiwara tendía a ser un capitán bastante despreocupado que aceptaría a cualquiera que le cayera bien en la tripulación. Pero también era sabido que, en sus planes, todos los miembros que quiso en su tripulación tenían su sitio en alguna parte. El pequeño capitán era impulsivo y muchas veces idiota, pero es imposible que tuviera un nakama inútil por el simple hecho de llevarlo con él para tener más gente.

Dessrosa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y cuando llegaran allí ya no tendría tiempo para averiguar nada. Sería mejor que lo hiciera de una vez, no quería quedarse sin saberlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

El Cirujano de la Muerte se había acercado al otro supernova mientras este entrenaba sus brazos con dos pequeñas pesas sentado en un banco de cubierta.

—Me gustaría saber una cosa, Zoro-_ya_.

—Habla.

Las conversaciones con el peliverde eran siempre así, aunque fueran pocas. No le tenía confianza y lo entendía, por eso sabía que tendría respuestas simples y concisas. E incluso podría quedarse sin saber alguna, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, además, así se distraía de toda esa locura con Doflamingo. Había aprendido de esos tipos que andar estresado por la vida no era lo mejor.

—¿Qué función tienes tú aquí?

—¿Disculpa? —El espadachín alzó una ceja. No entendía la pregunta.

—Nariz-_ya_ es el tirador, Nami-_ya_ la navegante, y así con todos. En cambio tú, parece que no desenvuelves ninguna función ni en el barco ni en la tripulación.

Zoro se estaba empezando a enfadar. Quizá porque eso que había dicho le había pegado hondo al ver que era la realidad, pero no iba a admitírselo a ese sabelotodo, ni siquiera eran nakamas. Qué le importaría a ese doctorito qué hacía él en el barco o qué no.

—¿Desde cuándo a ti te interesa eso?

Law encogió sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado al ver al pirata fruncir el ceño apretando su único ojo sano.

—Soy capitán, tengo que estar pendiente de estas cosas en mi tripulación. Si yo fuera Mugiwara-_ya_… —Miró al espadachín con una leve sonrisa marcada en su rostro—, no cogería a gente que no me fuera a servir para nada, es algo inútil e innecesario.

Dicho esto se marchó. Hacía bastante tiempo que había notado el comportamiento de Roronoa y cómo miraba a su capitán. Puede que pudiera engañar a la pandilla que tenía como nakamas, incluso puede que se pudiera engañar a sí mismo y negar sus sentimientos, pero a él no. Quien no lo notara era bien tonto, era tan obvio como la Tierra era redonda.

Al quedarse solo, el espadachín, aun haciendo sus ejercicios, se puso a pensar en eso. Realmente, no le importaba lo que pensara ese sujeto, lo que sí le importaba era otra cosa. Cierto era que no tenía un puesto fijo en la tripulación, solo seguía las órdenes que Luffy o Nami, cuando es necesario, le daban. Se dio cuenta que fue el primero en unirse a su capitán, pero también era el único que no tenía asignado ningún puesto dentro de la banda. ¿Espadachín podría considerarse como uno, o vigía? No. Como bien había dicho Law, también Brook era espadachín. Y tampoco ser vigía se podía considerar, porque solo lo hacía cuando le tocaba guardia y casi siempre se acababa quedando dormido.

¿Qué hacía él en ese barco…? Cuando se unió, le dejó muy claro al moreno que solo lo hacía por su ambición, y que si llegaba a meterse en su camino lo mataría. Obviamente esta opinión cambió con el tiempo, como se vio cuando dio su vida a cambia de su capitán contra Kuma. Pero, claro, Luffy no tenía por qué saber eso. Sabía que el pequeño se sentiría culpable por eso y le recriminaría por poner su sueño por delante del propio.

En una ocasión, Luffy le había contado que Shanks, su gran héroe, le había dicho que la primera persona a la que le pidiera ser su nakama tenía que ser especial y la tenía que escoger con mucha cautela. El primer nakama iba a ser muy importante en el resto de su aventura. Porque iba a ser un pilar para la tripulación y para el mismo capitán. No creía que él fuera ese pilar, y menos que llegara a ser tan importante.

Nunca se había planteado su puesto en la banda y nunca se había cuestionado si servía o no para el sueño de Luffy dado que era él quien lo quería en su equipo. Pero esas palabras del supernova lo habían inquietado de verdad. Hacía bastante tiempo que tenía un tipo de sentimientos por su capitán que no eran los reglamentarios ni los correctos, unos sentimientos que se había encargado de ocultar lo mejor posible. Por culpa de eso, ahora se sentía mal. No era que un jefe cualquiera pudiera considerarlo inútil, es que _Luffy _pudiera considerarlo inútil. Y eso era mucho peor.

Sin saber cómo, caminando pensativo por el barco, llegó al camarote. Oía los ronquidos característicos del moreno desde la puerta y rió internamente. Ni sabía qué pretendía con esto, pero por lo menos así las cosas quedarían claras para todos. Si se daba cuenta de que no servía, podría pedirle que se marchara. Pero ese era un riesgo que tenía que correr. Él no era de los cobardes que huían de los problemas.

Entró sin titubear, no era momento para volverse miedica.

—Luffy. —Nada, siguió durmiendo—. ¡Luffy!

Levantó más la voz acercándose a la cama del pequeño y mirándolo. Le salió una vena en la frente minutos después de pegar el grito que no logró inmutar al muchacho.

—LUFFY, DESPIERTA.

—¡Ahh…!

Esta vez sí que se despertó, asustado por el grito repentino. Miró para todas direcciones en posición de defensa hasta que fijó su mirada en Zoro. Al ver la cara seria del espadachín, él también se puso serio.

—Zoro, ¿sucede algo?

Cerró los ojos. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar a preguntar, es más, ni sabía qué preguntar. Respiró profundamente varias veces, y sintiendo la mirada cada vez más confusa del chico, decidió que daba igual la manera. Solo necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Por qué me elegiste para estar en tu tripulación?

El futuro Rey de los Piratas cruzó sus brazos y puso una pose de incomprensión. No entendía por qué Zoro le hacía esa pregunta. Tampoco es que él supiera la respuesta, solo que cuando oyó hablar de Zoro y le vio por primera vez supo que ese tenía que ser su primer nakama. No había más explicación que esa.

—Porque simplemente quise elegirte.

No. Esa respuesta no le valía al espadachín. Quería una respuesta de verdad, una razón de peso por la cual estaba ahí, con ellos, y más siendo el primero. Si no, le enfadaría más que todos los demás tenga una razón de estar ahí y él simplemente esté como un acoplado.

—No, Luffy, esa no es una respuesta. —El nombrado lo miró sin entender una vez más—. Quiero saber el motivo de verdad. Tú dijiste una vez que te habían enseñado que tenías que escoger al primera nakama con mucha cabeza porque te ayudaría mucho en tu viaje. ¿Por qué yo?

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque quise elegirte. Eres fuerte y me caíste bien.

Zoro se molestó.

—¿Solo por eso? —El moreno asintió—. Idiota, deberías pensar mejor a quién metes en tu barco. Piensa en tus prioridades y lo que necesitas, capitán.

—¿Eh? —Vio que el rival de Taka no Me se dirigía hacia la puerta del camarote mientras seguía hablando de espaldas a él.

—No tengo función aquí. Nami es la navegante, el ceja espiral el cocinero, Franky el carpintero… Todos tienen un papel que cumplir excepto yo, y eso que fui el primero en unirme, debí pensármelo mejor. —Sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Luffy estaba confuso, muy confuso. Eso que le había dicho le había dolido. ¿Cómo que no tenía un lugar? Claro que sí, ¡era su nakama, su amigo, el primero que tuvo! Es cierto que todos tenían como una obligación en ese grupo y él no, pero eso no quería decir que fuera prescindible. Él era… Era Zoro. Sin Zoro, su aventura no hubiera sido la misma. ¡Sin él habría muerto a manos del cañón de Buggy aquella vez! Si ese espadachín no se hubiera unido a él ahora mismo seguramente estaría muerto.

No era una más en la tripulación. Luffy sabía que eso estaba mal, que un buen capitán mira a todos por igual sin tener preferencias por nadie. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todo en su cabeza era Zoro, claro, con comida y luchar, pero todo lo demás eran imágenes de Zoro. No podía negar lo evidente.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con el pelirrojo que le había dado su precisado sombrero:

—_El primer compañero que tengas debes elegirlo con mucho cuidado y pensándolo muy bien, Luffy. Será uno de los cimientos que te ayudarán a ser mejor capitán. Y si es lo suficientemente bueno, se convertirá en tu Primer Oficial. Claro, esa persona no tiene que ser siempre el primero, pero normalmente sí._

—_¿Primer Oficial? _

—_El Primer Oficial es el que actúa como vice-capitán cuando tú faltas. Y será tuyo y de nadie más. —Levantó un poco su sombrero para mirar al pequeño—. Cuando tus camaradas pierdan la fe en ti, él se la devolverá. Cuando tú estés en peligro, él te ayudará. Cuando necesites que alguien te dé una lección de liderazgo, él te la dará. Eso es ser el primer oficial, el segundo al mando en una tripulación. Elíjelo bien, Luffy, será alguien que siempre estará a tu lado sin importar lo que pase. _

El portador del sombrero de paja sonrió como nunca. _Shishishi,_ ese Zoro, pensaba que no tenía lugar ahí. Qué tonto y despistado podía llegar a ser. Bueno, pues él le demostraría que sí que había un lugar para él, uno muy especial. Es más, podría decirse que tenía dos lugares. Uno en la banda, y otro en su corazón.

**.**

A la hora de la cena, mientras todos comían. Luffy se levantó sin explicación alguna, cogió a Zoro de un brazo, y se lo llevó para fuera lo más rápido que pudo aún con las recriminaciones del espadachín al no saber por qué estaba haciendo eso.

—¿Y estos? —preguntó el cocinero extrañado.

—No te preocupes, Kuroashi-_ya_. —Todos miraron a su aliado, quien bebía un poco de agua, para que luego mientras se reía dijera—: Son asuntos de pareja.

Sanji por poco se quema con la sartén, y Usopp por poco se ahoga con un trozo de carne. Los demás simplemente se quedaron en shock mientras que las chicas reían divertidas. Ellas, naturalmente, ya se habían dado cuenta de todo. Por nada eran las más inteligentes y las que más experiencia tenían en estas cosas.

Había que reconocerlo: en el amor, los hombres de ese barco iban muy mal.

**.**

En una parte alejada del comedor en el Sunny Go, unos muchachos recuperaban el aliento después de una buena carrera encabezada por el pequeño que llevaba al peliverde detrás de sí agarrándolo para que no pudiera escapar. Y cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar apartado, seguía sujetándolo por si acaso.

—¡Luffy, idiota! ¡¿Por qué me has sacado así?! —Dio un manotazo para que el chico lo soltara.

—Porque Zoro tiene su lugar, a mí lado. _Shishishi._

Ante ese comentario el rostro del Cazador de Piratas se tornó en un leve color carmesí sobre sus mejillas. Ese chiquillo tenía la capacidad de subirle los colores por cualquiera cosa que dijera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inocente…?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te escogí porque eres tú, porque eres Zoro. Mi Primer Oficial. —Sonrió aún más.

En la cara del espadachín se formó una expresión de sorpresa. Nunca se había planteado ese puesto. Sabía que en todas las tripulaciones piratas había un Primer Oficial y que era la mano derecha del capitán, sí, pero no sabía que lo consideraba a él como tal. Ni siquiera podía pensar que Luffy considerara a alguno como algo así.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El menor infló sus mofletes.

—Pues porque así lo decidí yo, porque quiero que tú lo seas. Soy el capitán, soy yo el que decide.

Zoro no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Le pareció una expresión demasiado adorable como para poderse resistir. Simplemente se dedicó a asentir mientras sonreía. Ese niño lo tenía en la palma de su mano y ni se daba cuenta. Si alguna vez le pidiera que moviera una montaña con una de sus katanas haría lo que fuera para cumplir con su tonto y estúpido deseo.

—Eres mi Primer Oficial. —dijo riendo feliz. El peliverde sintió—. Lo cual quiere decir que eres mío.

No tuvo tiempo a responder, Luffy se había abalanzado sobre él rodeándole con piernas y brazos para no caerse. Él, a duras penas, consiguió sujetarle de los muslos y mantener el equilibro.

Tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto. No era raro que el pequeño hiciera cosas así sin más, pero lo de que _era suyo_ lo había dejado a cuadros. ¿En qué sentido lo habría dicho? No, esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta era: ¿por qué lo había dicho?

—Zoro es mío, quiero a Zoro.

El cuerpo del espadachín se estaba empezando a encender, no solo por las palabras del Monkey D., sino por la fricción que estaban generando sus cuerpos. Estaban demasiado pegados. Sentía la respiración de Luffy sobre su cuello erizándole la piel y causándole una descarga de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Y una parte de su anatomía se estaba empezando a despertar, y su cerebro ya no respondía.

—Corrección, capitán, tú eres mío.

Lo tiró sobre la cama, poniéndose encima de él con las piernas a varios lados de sus muslos y sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de Mugiwara quedando a muy poca distancia, casi podían rozarse. Luffy, riéndose como siempre lo hacía, se movió de tal forma que sus caderas chocaron con las de Zoro, provocándolo.

—Te voy a hacer llorar… —prometió con voz ronca por la lujuria provocada con tal acto.

—_Shishishi,_ no esperaba menos.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, la pregunta de Law fue contestada por el mismo espadachín. No era que pensara que le debía algo a ese cirujano, pero por él había pasado lo que había pasado, y él no era un hombre al que le gustara deberle nada a nadie.

El Shichibukai sonrió. Claramente, era un genio. Sus planes nunca fallaban, y menos los que se referían a esa extraña banda de piratas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong> **LoL**, antes me gustaba el ZoLu pero nunca escribía sobre ellos y ahora creo que no quiero parar nunca. Pero como siempre, no hay lemon, porque el lemon no es lo mio. Bue, espero que os haya gustado. Pronto traeré alguna otra pareja, de momento tengo una obsesión con esta** xD** Cuidaos. Gracias por leer** :)**


End file.
